The Mount Paozu Horror
by Lex Sora
Summary: Lame title yes. Lame story...it may end your boredom. Your basic Gohan, the pregnancy, and the sinister house next door. Read and review. Please?
1. Prologue

The Mount Paozu Horror: Prologue  
  
  
I wish I got reviews.... * sigh * Oh well, I'm back in the saddle again NEwayz. (People run and scream  
in fear)  
  
Tweet. Now this is during the 7 years after Seruru (Cell).  
Cell: ?? Must you use japanese names for everyone?  
Yeaaah. Any who, this is just a prologue. It's 4:30. A.M. I'm gonna screw up. Get away.  
Cell: Cranky, aren't we?  
You're lookin' at a shiner, bub.  
  
Summary: Gohan is the target of a sinister house that has different children in it each time he's there.  
Will he face his fears and stand up to the house? Or will the house take him like so many others?  
  
Disclaimer: It's. Too. Freakin. Early.  
  
Gohan woke up early 2 weeks after the Cell (Touché Seruru-san) Games and his father's untimely  
demise to the sounds of construction about 2 mile right of his and his mother's house. He half walked,  
half limped down stairs where his mother ChiChi was awake and making breakfast.  
"Ma'am, (A/N: He WILL call her ma'am or mama. I'll have no disrespect here) what's goin' on next   
door? " he asked sleepily.  
" It appears we're getting some new neighbors. " ChiChi said looking out the kitchen window.   
" Neighbors? Cool, maybe they'll have some kids my age! " Gohan thought anxiously.  
By 5:00 that afternoon, the construction was finished (Don't ask. Too early. Think Briefs.) and a   
family of three had moved in.   
" Hey, Gohan! " ChiChi called the boy.  
" Ma'am? "  
" Why don't you go over and meet the neighbors while I fix dinner? "  
" Yes ma'am! " Gohan ran out the door and then slowed to a steady horse-trot and thought about  
how much his mother had mellowed out since his father had died, and realized she was   
pregnant. He reached the house which was rather large with a square roof different from the  
rounded roofs he'd seen since as long as he could remember. He rapped softly, yet firmly on the pale yellow door. When he didn't get an answer, he figured they were probably still unpacking  
and turned around to leave when a dark-skinned girl in an open blue and white box-plaid jacket,   
and a black shirt with baggy black cargos with a dark, dark blue flat-top hat that shadowed her   
eyes.  
" Yes? " she said in a surprisingly rough voice.  
" Oh, hey. I'm your next door neighbor. "  
" Oh, cool. " the girl said. She shut the door and signaled him around the back.  
At the back of the house was a patio with three chairs and a table drill-nailed on the black marble  
floor.   
" My name's Meino Yuino. My friends called me Yui. " Yui said motioning Gohan to sit while she stood.  
She had a white-gold chain belt with a large, rectangle buckle and two silver chains hanging  
out the two side pockets.  
" I'm Son Gohan. Are you from here? "  
" Nah, I came from America. "  
" Then what's with- "  
" My dad's Japanese, sorta. " Yui said shrugging. They sat in a thick silence while the sun began to  
set.  
" Thirsty? " Yui said suddenly.  
" No thanks. Are you staying long? "  
" I suppose. At least I hope. I'm tired of moving from place to place. " Yui said sadly.  
" Move a lot? "  
" Yup. " Once again, silence hung over the two of them. "  
" What part of America? "  
" Atlanta, Georgia then Jacksonville, Mississippi. "  
" Ah. First time here? "  
" Since I was two. "  
" GOHAN! TIME FOR DINNER! " ChiChi shouted.  
" Mom? "  
" Yes. Gotta go. See ya? "  
" Sure. " Yui shook Gohan's hand and waved him off.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. Nice kid. Bang, bang, he's dead. " Someone whispered from inside the  
house. Yui said nothing and disappeared in the house. 


	2. Yuino Meino

The Mount Paozu Horror: Yuino Meino  
  
  
Gohan and Yui had become the best of friends in the last month. They never played or   
anything, just sat and had conversations, long conversations that could draw on for 6 hours.   
They talked as if they were two adults meeting for the first time in years instead of two kids.   
Gohan learned that Yui's father was a Marine and switched around for place to place,   
wherever he was called. She was 12 and would be 13 May 24. Gohan liked her, trusted her.   
Though only a year older, she was almost like a second mother, or a father figure in some way.   
Protective, yet sensitive. Strong, yet weak in a way. She passed on advice to him sometimes.   
She was very wise. She knew nearly everything about him, yet he knew nothing about her.   
She refused to tell any info about her personal life and he'd yet to see her parents.   
She said it wasn't important, so he just enjoyed talking to her. Telling her things he'd never be   
able to tell anyone else. She was always interested in him, so intently listening, hanging on   
every word. And she always understood his problems.  
Yes, this was a true friend.   
  
"Yui?"  
"Sir?"  
"Could I please take a look in your house?"  
"No, si-"  
"At least talk to your parents? Please? "  
"...Oh, okay. If you insist so. Come on. " Yui said reluctantly. She led him inside through the glass  
sliding doors that separated the patio from a large main room. It had several pieces of furniture  
including a sofa and a black leather chair with an ottoman (Whaddya call 'em, footrests?) to the  
side. There was a section of the floor where it rose several inches like porch steps and led to a set of  
stairs. To the right was a set of walnut corridors and to the left was an open door that led to the kitchen.  
"Hmmm. What part first, sir? "  
"Can we see the top floor?"   
"Sure can. Please follow. "Gohan followed her up the creaky, wooden stairs. They walked through a  
long hallway and through yet another set of walnut corridors that opened to a long hallway with a   
large door at the end and stairs to the left and right sides.   
" These are the bedrooms. We have 5 so we use most as guest rooms. That's the master bedroom at  
the end, my parents' room. Wanna see? "  
"Can we?"  
"Of course! C'mon, like there's anything in there. " Yui grabbed Gohan's hand and practically  
dragged him to her parents' room. She banged three times on the door. When she got no answer,  
she opened the door and stepped into the large room. There was a king-sized bed in the center  
of the room, a chestnut desk that dominated most of the right corner of the room. There was another  
desk on the left side of the room that held a dark gray computer with a transparent, black top and  
a black and gray printer. The room it's self was nicely done with off-white walls and a burgundy   
carpet that was soft to the touch. The bed had a large, patterned cover with an oak headboard.  
"See? Told you. It's nice, isn't it? "  
"Yeah. It's pretty. Where's your room? "  
" Downstairs. Come along. " Yui said motioning to the set of spiral stairs on the right. It was dizzying  
going down them and they led to a darkened hallway with another large door at the end. Yui   
opened the door and stepped aside to let Gohan in. Her room was done Semi-Gothic-style with dark-  
end walls, a black couch to the left and an aquarium on a low-set black table. There was a   
life-sized black marble statue of the virgin Mary 2 inches from the aquarium and a foot from the bed.  
The bed itself had Victorian-style sheets with black marble pillars to the side. When Yui switched on   
the lights, it did little to lighten the room, for the almost-chandelier (spl?)-ish light on the ceiling was   
draped in dark chiffon.  
" Whoa. "  
" Cool, huh? "  
" Can we go now? I'm suffocating. " Gohan said. He felt the darkness pulling around him like a thick  
blanket, cutting off his air supply.  
Yui gave a tour of the rest of the house and they found themselves in the front living room. It had three  
over-stuffed leather brown leather chairs and a 26 inch T.V. that dominated most of the south wall of   
the room. They were watching a Greek soap opera with Japanese subtitles.   
" How stupid. How'd he get two women pregnant at the same time? "  
"I think he had an affair with one... Wait, now I'm confused. " After Gohan said the last word, a tall  
figure walked in the house.   
"That would be my father." Yui said still looking at the strange soap opera. Her father walked into the  
room. He was a very tall man, maybe a little over 7 feet with short, thick black hair. He had a round  
face and short neck which led to a bulky, well muscled body hidden under a gray, long, coarse wool  
trench coat. He held a matching beret in his right hand. He had leather boots that laced at the top.  
He had large black eyes and medium eyebrows. He was darker than his daughter, considering the  
fact he looked like he worked out in the sun a lot.  
" Hey there! Gohan, right? " He said in a hard edged, deep voice.  
"Sir." Gohan answered. The father nodded and walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms up-  
stairs.  
" That's my dad, Meino Kaitoshin. "  
" Kaitoshin? "  
" Hey, go figure. "  
Almost as if on cue a tall, slender, voluptuous women walked in the room. She had tanned so much, she  
was a deep orange-red color. She had thick, waist length hair. She was wearing a yellow sundress  
that contrasted against her skin. She had tan sandals with off-white straps. She had beady black  
eyes that sent chills up Gohan's spine.  
" Hello. Gohan right. " She said in a sweet, velvety voice.  
"Ma'am." Gohan answered with a nod. She then disappeared into the kitchen.  
" My mother, Meino Shen. "  
" ..... "  
" Gohan? Gohan?! "  
" ..Yes? Oh, gee. It's late. I'd better get home. "  
" Really? Okay then. I'll catch ya later. " Gohan found his own way out the front door and ran  
quickly back to his house. To tell the truth, he actually felt a little uncomfortable staying in the house.  
Later that night, he would have sworn he heard insane laughter coming from the house.  
  
  
Gohan was taking the trash out one day (Pretend the garbage truck goes by there.) when he heard  
Yui called him from her yard.  
" Hey Gohan! Gotta second? "   
Gohan hesitated for a minute. He still felt uneasy about that one day when he met Yui's parents.  
" Gohan! Gohan! Come'er for minute man! " Yui yelled again, louder this time. Gohan finally   
decided it was only him and went over to his friend.  
" Yes ma'am? "   
" I wanna show you this neat trick! In here! " Yui said excitedly. She was wearing her usual black and  
blue attire, only now she was wearing black leather gloves tinged with something Gohan couldn't  
quite place. He followed her into a basement at the side of the house. Inside was a huge fish tank  
that took up half the large room. It had chains and hooks at the bottom and the tank itself was   
large enough to put something 7 feet high...  
Gohan was snapped out of his reverie as he heard the door slam and lock.  
"Self-locking. You'll go out the front door. " Yui assured him.She reached in her pocket and pulled  
out a piece of clothe and some hand cuffs.  
"Like I said, I wanna show you a trick my dad showed me! " Before Gohan could say anything, she  
snapped the handcuffs on his hands, and gagged him with the piece of clothe. Gohan was getting  
a bit worried now. He wasn't sure what she was going to do and what " it " had to do with an 8 foot-  
high fish tank. She then stepped on a pair of steps so she could reach the tank and roughly hoisted   
him in. As soon as Gohan felt the cold water rush across his body, he was beginning to think this wasn't   
such a good idea. Suddenly, the chains at the bottom of the tank snapped up to grab at his ankles   
and attach themselves to the cuffs. The chains were tightly hooked to hooks at the bottom so there  
were no means of escape. Gohan tried to break away, but for some reason, the more he struggled,  
the more he became sapped of his strength. He tried going Super Saiya-jin but he couldn't focus  
because he was busy trying to regain his escaping breath. He was dimly aware that the water had  
suddenly become very warm. It was only when he held still to think of something when he noticed the  
increasing water temperature. It had gone from freezing cold to boiling hot. If he didn't get out soon,  
he'd be boiled alive. Yui laughed insanely at the site as if it were the funniest thing she'd seen in her   
life. Gohan struggled more and more. He wasn't going to give up. It couldn't end like this.  
He felt the water burn his skin and was dimly aware he was losing conciseness. The last thing he felt  
before blacking out completely, was the searing hot water, anger, hurt, and most of all:  
Betrayal.  
  
Gohan woke up sweating and panting. That was the worst dream he could remember having. As the  
dream--nightmare, he fell back on his bed when he caught a glimpse of something in the distance.  
Fearing the worst, he ran quickly to the window.   
And to his numb shock and horror, there in the distance was the exact same house.  
And there was light coming from the basement...  
Gohan fainted dead away on the floor with a loud thump. 


	3. Tsuki Nokira

The Mount Paozu Horror: Tsuki Nokira  
  
Cell: Are you trying to copy the Amityville Horror?  
No, I haven't watched that movie since...well, I don't remember!  
Cell: Scared?  
Of myself and this story. I'm no longer aware I'm typing it.  
Cell: You want some coffee?  
Yes. Now. Coffee. Please. Stay....awake...  
  
(Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter.)  
  
You know, all the people here are based on people I know.  
Cell: ....?  
I know I'm scared too. Oh and y'all should know there is some disturbing material here.  
Cell: Like this conversation-  
That never happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan had been paranoid all morning. When he had awoken, he was back on his bed when   
he could have sworn he was on the floor. Something was seriously wrong about that house.   
And he was the only one who remembered. How could he forget? He nearly got boiled to   
death! And someone he thought he knew had done it. And now there was another family there.  
Please don't make me go over there mom, he mentally crossed his fingers. He wasn't scared-  
well, scratch that, he wasn't SCARED, he was freaked out. How could a nightmare that was   
like something dead out of a bad horror movie become reality? Gohan then noticed he was  
being shooed out of the house. Once he was outside, he sat down on the porch. Wasn't this  
in ' The Omen ' 1? Where strange occurrences happened because a woman had adopted  
the Devils' son? Maybe......no. No! How could he think such a thing?! He wasn't going to kill his  
mother's unborn child just because of some dreams....was he? No, he couldn't let a few   
horror flicks get to him like that! The next thing he knew, he was running. To that house, despite  
his mind's protesting.  
Where's Piccolo when you need him? Where is he when you DON'T need him? In your face.  
  
Yes, as expected, it was the exact same way in his ' nightmare '. Red Brick house with the pale  
yellow door, windows all on the right side. He took a deep breath and crossed himself. He   
wasn't Catholic, but spiritual protection is spiritual protection. Does it really matter what   
religion you are?   
" No. " Gohan answered his own question. He knocked on the door and was ready to break  
for it when a caramel-skinned boy opened the door.  
" Uh-huh? " He said. He looked around and saw Gohan on the ground. He'd been trying to run  
when he had tripped over air (I do it all the time, especially when I'm scared) and fell. He felt  
stupid tripping over nothing. The boy helped Gohan to his feet.   
" Who are you? " the boy asked. He was strangely in pajamas when it was half past noon.  
" Your neighbor. " was all Gohan had said. Yesterday, he had set himself up for a nearly fatal  
fall. Not this time, he would do everything different. He wasn't afraid of running the family away.   
If anything weird happened, he'd show as much hostility as possible if he wanted. He still   
wished he knew where Piccolo was.  
" Neighbor? Oh, yeah. I see your house. Would you like to come inside? "  
" No! " Gohan snapped suddenly. The boy was obviously taken aback and a little...was that  
hurt in his eyes? Gohan felt strangely satisfied that he had impacted the boy so much, even  
if it was only for a spilt second.  
" No, I mean, you must bee still packing--err, unpacking your things, right? "  
" Ehhh...yeah we are. Let's just chill right here. " The boy said. He sat on the porch and Gohan   
followed hesitantly.   
" My name's Nokira Tsuki. "   
What the? Gohan thought. Didn't that translate to ' Killer of the Moon '? (I'm serious. Someone   
give the translator a helping hand.)   
" My name's Son Gohan. " He could have just given him a fake name. Like he would know.  
" Oh. Well, please call me Paul. I hate it when people call me Tsuki. It sounds like a   
girl's name! " 'Paul' exclaimed sticking out his tongue in disgust. Last time Gohan checked,  
he thought Tsuki WAS a girl's name.  
" Do you happen to be from America? "  
"Uh, yeah! How'd you know? " Paul exclaimed. Though you couldn't tell it on the outside,  
something told Gohan that Paul's surprise was fake.   
" GOHAAAN! DINNERR! "  
Thank you mother! Gohan thought.  
" Sorry, gotta go! " Gohan said hurriedly. He was already walking quickly as he tried to get   
away as quickly as possible. When he could no longer see Paul, he broke out into a full run.  
He was so nervous and running so fast, he didn't have time to stop himself and ran smack into  
the door of his house. (Ouch) He shook his head trying to clear it, but it only made his growing  
headache worse. He opened the door and walked into his house and found it freezing cold  
and empty. He shivered and then heard the door slam behind him. Gohan didn't even look  
back and just walked further into the room. He walked up the stairs. He had the strange need  
to go to his room. He just wanted to lie down and think.   
Actually, he wanted to start today over.   
He walked past his mother's room. He noticed the door was slightly ajar. He began to close it  
when his bare feet stepped in a sticky, cold, dark liquid. Gohan didn't need to look down to  
see it was blood. He bust into the room and was hit with the smell of decay.  
And there was his mother, lying on the bed. Her stomach had been split open and the baby  
in her stomach left in to die. Dried blood was splattered every where you looked and the  
room was freezing. Gohan went over to his mother and looked at her. The flesh that wasn't  
torn off or BITTEN off, had decayed. It looked like she had been dead for well over 2 days.  
Which was impossible since he had just seen her 20 minutes ago...  
" Oh. My. GOD!! " Gohan dropped to his knees as all he had seen sunk in. Then, the corpse's  
head turned and began to speak to Gohan.  
" The...dead...youngest... " And it pointed to the dead child in its split stomach which began to   
cry and bleed.  
" Dead...youngest... " And the crying stopped. The skin fell off the corpse leaving a skeleton  
and a dead fetus. Gohan's pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks and he felt his heart skip  
three beats and go into overtime. The corpse was trying to tell him to kill his unborn sibling!  
But why? What did his mother's pregnancy have to do with all this? And why was his arm   
tingling? Was he having a heart attack?   
" Oh great. " Gohan said. He shot from his mother's room and into his and fell dead away as  
soon as he crossed through the doorway.  
  
Gohan woke up in his bed 5 hours after that " incident ". He turned over and looked at the  
digital clock on his desk beside his bed and it read 6:20 PM. He was startled when he heard  
screams and a child's cries coming from his mother's room and everywhere else in the house.  
Something told Gohan to stay still and not move so he did and didn't move. He just lay there   
and listened to the symphony of screams and crying. The screaming stopped at 6:30 in the  
evening and the crying continued into the night. Gohan stayed there as still as a stick. The   
crying finally stopped at 7:40 AM. Gohan still lay still and stiff and just stared at the digital clock.  
he lay like that until he finally fell asleep at 8:00 and didn't wake till noon. By then, another  
family had moved into the house. 


	4. Michiru Majin

The Mount Paozu Horror: Michiru Majin (Revelation)  
  
  
Cell: Oh Kami, will you just STOP?  
I thought you were my friend since I brought you back from the dead.  
Cell: Who told you that?  
T_T  
Cell: ??? What?  
T_T  
Cell: I'm.................sorry?  
;_; Really?  
Cell: No.  
T_T  
Cell: Yes.  
-_- Okay. On with the terrible fic.  
: :  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gohan snapped awake and lay completely still in the same position as the night before. He   
remembered every detail of his previous nightmare-  
No. It was real. As impossible as it seems, it was real. And so was that godforsaken house  
of evil that wanted him to kill his unborn sibling. Maybe...he should. End this sick madness  
and get it over with! But to kill it would be to kill his mother as well....  
One side of his mind wanted desperately for him to grab a steak knife and kill the both of  
them...and part so happened to be dominating all his thoughts...  
Gohan squeezed his eyes shut and muffled a scream with his pillow. He tried to push all   
thoughts from his head but they kept coming back. To the house, to the murderous children,  
killing his unborn sibling...  
Gohan began to toy at his thoughts. A few weeks ago, he would have been thinking up   
logical ways to explain these...these happenings. But he had throw logic and reasoning out  
the window a long time ago. he heard his stomach rumble slightly. He slowly dragged himself   
out of bed. He slowly walked toward the door and went by his mother's room.  
Yup, still a decaying corpse with blood splattered everywhere. He went down into the kitchen  
and there was his mother making breakfast...with her stomach cut open and blood pouring  
from it in small streams. He sat down at the table and placed his head down on his arms.  
" Looks like we've got new neighbors! " ChiChi said. She looked over at Gohan and noticed  
his slouched posture.  
" Gohan? What's wrong? "  
" Nothing mother. " Gohan said flatly. He was afraid to look up. He didn't care if it was a  
figment of his imagination, it's just whatever he saw was going to make him lose his appetite.  
His mother set a plate in front of him. Gohan looked at.  
Normal. Just a normal plate of food. And his mother looked like her usual self, no blood, open  
stomach or anything. Gohan looked at the food again.  
The fetus had been torn from the corpse's stomach and he was expected to eat it.  
His mother looked him with concern when he quickly pushed the food away and laid his head  
on the table. When Gohan had looked at her, her stomach had been cut open and her insides  
scooped out. Blood was still coming out in small streams. Gohan just banged his head on the  
table.   
" Gohan, why aren't you eating? You've never refused food before! "  
I've never seen a dead fetus either, Gohan thought. " I'm not hungry. " He said and he rushed  
quickly up the stairs into his room where he saw a dark-skinned girl with black hair and a long  
slick, curved pony-tail coming from the back. She had on some kind of black, sleeveless vest   
and a short, black leather skirt with boots that reached mid thigh, had gold rings at the top and   
very high and twig-thin (woooo...) heels. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her   
hands in her lap. She watched the boy's every move with dark, penetrating eyes, but Gohan  
didn't seem to notice her as he sat down at the desk beside his bed and began talking to her,  
eyes never moving to look at her.  
" Who are you? "  
" I'm called Majin Michiru. "  
" Why are you here? "  
No answer.  
" Why are you he here? "  
Still no answer.   
" Answer me! Michiru! " he yelled and swung around to face her. She stared at him for a   
minute and then turned away.  
" Answer me! Why are you here?! What do you want with me?! "   
" Nothing. " Michiru answered calmly despite Gohan's growling.  
" Nothing? Then why are you here? " Gohan spat dangerously as he turned back around to   
stare out the window. Michiru didn't answer for a long time.  
" Your mother is watching. " She said at last. " She's concerned about your well being, dear. "  
" Let her watch. I don't care. You never answered my question. " Gohan said without even  
giving his very worried mother a second glance. She came running up the stairs when she'd  
heard him yelling at someone. She watched as her son had a conversation with a girl on his  
bed, staring at her. Her dark eyes sending chills up her spine, down then up again.  
"...Some questions aren't meant to be answered. " Michiru said after a long time, her gaze  
never leaving ChiChi.  
" Mother, would you please leave. " Gohan said. It was more of a demand then it was a request.  
ChiChi obliged, not sure what to do. She closed the door and went into the living room.  
" Why won't you answer me? " Gohan said. He paid no attention to the screaming and crying  
he heard coming from everywhere in the house, just like the night before.   
" Because...you have no use for your mother do you? " Michiru snapped her fingers and the  
noise stopped. Now there was screaming coming solely from the living room. Gohan's ears  
perked up at this and he ran to the head of the stairs in time to see his mother being tortured  
by little, grotesque creatures. They had slick, leathery skin which clung tightly to their bones.  
They had patches of thin white hair that started at the back and flowed to their backs. On their  
faces, where there would be a nose were large triangle shaped holes in the middle of their   
faces and large, pale eyes that shined with pure lunacy. There were about four of them,   
scratching with long, thin, knife-like finger nails up and down his mothers body. They  
peeled and tore of skin and poked at her swollen stomach like a kitten would poke a ball of   
yarn. They grinned back and forth at one another and then to Gohan who was staring   
disinterestedly at his mother screaming and crying. She looked almost like she was laughing.  
It was so ridiculous; Gohan had to fight the urge to laugh.  
" Stop it. " He said to Michiru. She snapped her fingers and ChiChi was once again sitting on  
the couch as if nothing had happened.   
" Why are you doing this? " he asked Michiru.  
No answer. This time Gohan actually reached up--she was a foot taller than him--and gave   
her a round-house slap to the face. She looked at him, shocked.  
" Answer me. " he said.  
" It wants the child dead. " Michiru finally said.  
" Who is it? "  
No answer.  
" Who is- "  
" I don't know. " Gohan was surprised as expected. She didn't know who was making her do  
this? Impossible!  
" Tell the truth! Who's controlling you?! " Gohan screamed. He was losing his patience. Scratch  
that-he'd lost it and his sanity 2 days ago.  
" I said I don't know, I was called here! That house...I've said too much. Farewell. " And she was  
gone in the blink of an eye. More than likely another child would come along to tell him the  
" house " wanted his mother's unborn child dead.   
But they wouldn't have to worry anymore because the child was as good as dead. 


	5. Setsumajin Meioh

The Mount Paozu Horror: Meioh Setsumajin  
  
  
Cell: (Typing on Microsoft) Jeez, well it IS 10 in the morn-  
What'cha doing?  
Cell: If you had been proof reading you'd notice all the mistakes I did, so I'm using Microsoft  
to edit. God, you look messed up! Go ta sleep!  
Who'll write this chapter?  
Cell: Leave it to me. I got this.  
But-  
Cell: You're disturbed, I'm pure evil. No one's gonna know the difference.  
Oookaaay. Thanks Seru-sama.  
Cell: Oh, and this conversation-  
Never happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 3:00 in the AM as Gohan went into his mother's room. The fading moonlight flickered on  
a large and cruelly sharp knife he'd spent an hour looking in the kitchen for. He had a thick  
pillow from the couch in the living room so she couldn't make any sounds, not that anyone  
would hear her. But his mother had a big mouth so who knows? He was going to stop this  
sickness now, he didn't care who suffered. He walked slowly to her bedside. He then slammed  
the pillow over her face and before she had a chance to scream, he was about to slash her  
stomach when he dropped the knife. Someone was watching. He didn't particularly   
want anyone watching this.  
" I'm doing what you asked. Why can't you leave me alone? " he asked. His body hunched  
over his mother's in position to stab.  
" Because I want to make sure you do this. "  
" I don't want to but I have to, don't I? "  
" You already are. She's suffocating. " And indeed, his mother was slowly losing conciseness.  
" Leave. I want to be alone. "  
" As you wish. " said a light skinned girl in a blue long, flowing gown with pearls sown at the   
bodice. She wore no shoes, just white socks with platinum and gold rings at the tops. Her name   
was Setsumajin Meioh, the last entity to plague Gohan this night. She heard the muffled   
screams come from the room she stood next to and a small string of blood fly and hit the   
ground. Gohan walked out of the room with the knife tinted almost to the hilt with blood. His  
mother's blood.  
" Excellent job my boy! " Setsumajin said and gave a little clap. Gohan just looked at her and  
scowled. She--and other's had just made him murder and he wanted to know why.  
" Why do you want the child dead? "  
" Because, it wasn't meant to be. " Setsumajin said almost sympathetically.  
" Wasn't meant to be?! What's that supposed to mean?! " Gohan demanded almost dropping  
the knife.  
" The child wasn't meant to be born. We thought it was you, but we were wrong when the   
second was made. "   
" So the child was meant to die? "  
" Yes... We shall haunt you no longer, sorry for this... inconvenience. " And the girl vanished.  
Gohan threw the knife over the stairs and it was embedded in the floor. He went into his room  
and flopped down on the bed and started to cry before bursting out in an insane fit of laughter.  
He started sobbing and rocking back and forth until he fell asleep at 4:00AM.  
  
Gohan woke up again at 7:00AM. He went to his mother's room and the first thing he noticed   
was that the knife from the night before was gone. Gohan blinked a few times the went into his  
mother's room. And--surprise--she was alive! Sleep, but definitely alive. Gohan went back in  
his room.  
Is it gonna start over? Will they break their promise and haunt me more?! he thought. He then  
heard scratching coming from his closet door. He went over and before he could open it, it  
burst open to a dark void.  
" I changed my mind, it WAS you! " And dark hands shot out and grabbed Gohan and   
dragged him in. The house next door disappeared.   
  
And this was the last anyone would hear or see of Gohan for the next six years.  
_~Owari?!~_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cell: * Cracks fingers * There! I call that revenge!  
But did he die?  
Cell: Yes and no. He was killed when pulled into the void but brought back for Majin Buu.  
....You think anyone will get that?  
Cell: Not likely, but it is like something you would write.  
Yeaaah, it is. Shall I edit?  
Cell: Go 'head. * Yawns * Mornin'.  
Mornin'.  
  
Only1-chan 


End file.
